Dream (previously: Another Adventure)
by dreamer1999
Summary: The Doctor has a very interesting friend.He finds her as the fourth, but she does not hang around.He finds her again as the tenth doctor, almost thirty years later, but she has not aged.All of a sudden most of the North America is destroyed, changing history.The Doctor and his friend must find out who did it and why.Then, they must try and reverse the damage done.need better title
1. Prologue

**_Doctor Who-_**

**Dream**

**Prologue**

A tall man leaps over a small hill, a long, striped scarf flapping behind him. He continues running as fast as he can. Three humanoid creatures quickly follow suit. Long necks extended, they chase the man across a small plateau, and into the woods on the other side. The man dodges around massive trees and through small bushes. The creatures pursue him as best they can, but their long necks catch on the low branches. The man emerges from the other side of the wood, but more of the humanoids appear in his path. He stops short and tries to run back the other way, but his three woodland pursuers block his escape. The aliens close in around him, closing the gaps in the circle. A loud whoop slices the air, and a young woman swoops down on the creatures, slicing through their heads with a long, sharp blade. They screech, and collapse to the ground. She lands beside the man and helps him back onto his feet.

"You really should be more careful, Doctor." she says, chuckling, "I didn't know if I could plant the bombs before I had to come save you from those Creataines."

The Doctor brushes himself off, and turns to the woman. "It shouldn't have taken an hour to plant a few explosives, what happened?" he asks.

The woman smirks. "I had to find my sac of fireworks."

The Doctor frowns. "What on earth would you need fireworks for?"

"To put on a show. Now, Doctor, the bombs will be going off momentarily. I suggest we get to high ground so that we can _watch_ the show." She scurries up a nearby hill.

The Doctor shrugs, and does the same. They reach the top seconds before the explosion. Multicolored sparks shoot up into the air, as their shrill whistles frighten the birds from the trees. The Doctor and his young companion watch, smiles of joy wrinkling their faces.

Finally, the racket stops, and the sparks fizzle out. The woman and the Doctor turn to each other, still grinning.

"I must admit, Elise, you have a knack for artfully exploding things." mutters the Doctor.

"Why, thank you!" she replies.

They stare at each other for a moment, then Elise leans towards the Doctor and plants a little kiss squarely on his lips. She pulls away, to see a mystified Doctor staring at her.

"What are you?" he asks.

Elise smiles, and begins to walk down the hill. She stops, and turns. "That's for you to find out," she says, and saunters away.

The Doctor turns in the other direction, towards the **_Tardis_**, and another adventure.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Elise Oreck jumps up off the ground, panting. She had fallen asleep _again_, and what was worse, she was having nightmares. Something in her head has been utterly convinced that the world was about to be demolished. She disregards it, but knowing her head, it's probably true. _Well, it's not like there's anything I can do about it at the very moment, _she thinks, _Might as well just carry on as usual._

Elise walks the three feet remaining to her front door, unlocks it and steps inside. She hurries to her bedroom and starts chucking clothes off her bed. She had left in a hurry this morning. She couldn't be late for work again or she might get fired. Elise hadn't seen or heard from her boyfriend, John, in three weeks. She was getting very worried, which was not helping her nighttime insomnia.

A faint hum begins, almost imperceptible over the sound of the lawn mower next door. Elise doesn't notice it. Slowly, it becomes a throbbing whine. Her head snaps up. That was not a normal lawn mower sound. She runs to a window and looks out, just in time to see the first bomb fall.

A blue British police box materializes in the middle of a crumbling street, surrounded by the remains of charred and blackened houses. A man steps out of it, wearing a long, striped coat over a striped suit, white sneakers, and a pair of dark shades. His wild grin disappears when he sees the destruction around him. He takes off the shades and puts them in his pocket.

"Not quite what I expected," he mumbles to himself. The man makes his way to the nearest pile of rubble, and picks up what's left of a newspaper. "August eleventh, twenty-ten, the Rockville Gazette," he reads. He puts the newspaper down. "I'm in Rockville? Maryland?" He looks around, frowning. "That can't be right. How old is that paper?" He picks it up again. "It hasn't turned yellow yet, so it must be pretty recent, but Rockville? It's not supposed to be in ashes."

The man walks farther into the wreckage. As he bends down to inspect a piece of broken pottery, a young woman jumps out of the ground in front him, and points a gun right at his head.

"Get up, slowly" she says, almost snarling.

The man complies, talking as he does so. "Hello. Who might you be?"

The woman snarls again. "Oreck, Elise Oreck. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm John Smith. Do you think you could tell me what happened here?" the man replies.

Elise scowls at him. "Interesting, my boyfriend's name is John, and I met someone a little while ago who originally introduced himself to me as John Smith. You don't look anything like either of them."

The man calling himself Smith shrugs. "Well, just a coincidence I suppose, but you seem familiar." He starts walking towards Elise. She threatens him with her gun.

"Don't come any closer to me!" She stomps on a rock, and a trap door opens beneath the man. He falls through it, shouting. Elise drops down behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The supposed John Smith pushes himself off the ground, groaning. Elise is sitting at a desk, her back to him, studying something displayed on the laptop in front of her. 'John Smith' starts studying his surroundings. They are in a dark, medium sized, underground room. It's filthy, and full of pieces of old, mostly broken furniture. The bit of existing light is emanating from the computer screen and a florescent lamp hanging from the low ceiling. 'Smith' goes to scratch the back of his head, but a sharp pain shoots through his wrist.

"Ow!" he mutters, "That hurt."

Elise turns to look at him. "Sorry, your wrist might be a little sore for a while. I had to take a bit of your blood for DNA testing." She turns back to the display.

'Smith' sighs. "Oh, okay. What'd you find?"

Elise rises out of the chair, and faces him again. "You're not really who you say you are."

The man sighs again. "Okay, fine, you got me. Who am I then?"

"Someone who wonders why it takes one hour to set up a few explosives, and can't seem to understand why a bag of fireworks are essential in completing such a task."

The man freezes for a moment, then a surprised smile sneaks its way onto his face. "It's you!"

Elise starts slowly walking towards him, letting a grin sneak its way into her expression. "What happened to your scarf Doctor?" They collapse into each other's arms, laughing with joy, surprise, and relief.

"It's actually you!" says the Doctor, making no effort to conceal his joy. "It's been almost thirty years! No wonder I didn't recognize you." He pulls away from her, looks her over, and his smile starts to fade. "Elise, you haven't aged. It's been thirty years, and you haven't aged."

Elise's smile slips away. "It may have been thirty years for you, but it's only been about six months for me."

The Doctor stops smiling entirely. "How, how can it only have been six months," he demands.

"Doctor, you're not the only one in the universe with a time machine. Didn't you ever wonder how I'd gotten on a planet full of long-necked, human-looking Creataines?" Elise asks.

"Oh, yeah, I suppose that never crossed my mind. But how? _How_ did you get one?"

"I found it in this very room. It had an operator's manual and everything, even a few specialized tools in case it broke down." Elise turns back to her computer. "I had to fix it up a bit before I could get it running, though."

The Doctor thinks the concept over for a moment, looks at Elise disbelievingly, and then he puts on a pair of normal glasses and starts studying the displays on her computer. "I never really found out what you are. Well, now I know a little, but not enough to really count."

Elise smiles at him. "Oh, Doctor, is it really that hard to guess?"

"Actually, it is. I now know you're human, and I also know that you're smart, adventurous, and a little loopy." As he says the last word, the Doctor turns towards Elise and gives her a mischievous grin.

Elise scowls at him, but her twinkling brown eyes betray her amusement with the Doctor's playful taunts. "Loopy? First time you've seen me in thirty years and you call me loopy?! You are _so_ annoying sometimes. By the way, when did you regenerate?"

The Doctor turns back to the computer. "Oh, I've regenerated a couple of different times since we met. What happened here? Rockville wasn't supposed to have been blown up. Well, not yet at least. And, what are all these graphs about?" He turns back to look at Elise again, and steps away from the computer.

Elise sits back down in front of it, and brings up a video. "It happened about two weeks ago. The only thing out of the ordinary before the bombs started falling was my insomnia, mostly resulting from something in my head that seemed convinced something terrible was about to happen. Now, it has, and it wasn't just Rockville, or Montgomery County, or even just the state. Most of the entire North American continent has been reduced to charred remains. I was lucky my camera survived with the tape intact." She plays the video.

_Explosives began raining down from the sky. People ran from their houses. They stared at the falling bombs, and then they all began trying to flee from the devastation. More and more explosives fell, wiping out anyone who was not underground. And they weren't normal bombs either. They were small, and triangular. After each one fell, it would send out a shock wave, disintegrating anything organic within thirty feet of it. The bombing continued for about twenty minutes, and then slowly stopped. Everything was in ruin. Someone stepped in front of the camera, and the video ended._

The Doctor stands there for a moment, fully processing what had happened. He's about to speak when they hear a _thunk_ from outside. Elise shuts the laptop and switches off the light. She crouches behind the desk, and pulls the Doctor down after her. The room is now pitch black. They hear another _thunk_, and then the trap door opens, letting a bit of light into the hastily darkened chamber. A figure drops through it, switches on the light, and closes the trap door. He turns, and Elise leaps into his arms. He jumps back in surprise, knocking her to the floor.

"John!" shouts Elise, "It's me! Why are you always freaked out of your skin when I seemingly appear out of nowhere?!"

John blinks, looks at Elise, then releases the breath he had apparently been holding. "Elise, you know I get frightened by things that suddenly jump out at me. That hasn't changed since I met you five and a half months ago." He helps Elise up off the ground and tries to hug her, but she pushes him away angrily.

"It's been five weeks since I've seen you! It was bad enough before the carpet bombing, but afterwards, I thought you were dead! Where were you?!" Elise bursts into tears.

John stares at her, hurt, but then raps her in his arms. "Elise," he whispers, "I'm sorry, I really am, but my boss sent me to England. He didn't feel like going to this conference, so he sent me instead. Plus, none of the phones could call overseas. I got back hours before the attack, and I hid in the closest underground shelter I could find once the bombs started. After everything had been destroyed, I packed some food and left the shelter. I had to walk here."

As John spoke, the Doctor had come out from behind the desk. He was now watching them, smiling wistfully. John looks up, sees the Doctor, and disentangles himself from Elise. She spins around, takes one look at the Doctor, and starts chucking broken pieces of furniture at him. He ducks flying armrests and chair legs as best he can, as Elise starts screaming insults at the top of her lungs.

"You no good… slime filled… boneless… eavesdropping bag of dragon dung!" She tosses a chair at him, which he ducks, and suddenly freezes. The Doctor takes advantage of the moment to take cover behind the desk, but no more splintered projectiles are launched his way. Instead, Elise starts laughing as hard as she can. She sinks to the floor, and the Doctor peeks out from behind the desk.

"Are you done trying to brain me with your great aunt Matilda's dining room chairs?" he asks doubtfully.

Elise manages to stop laughing long enough to answer him. "Doctor, I don't have a great aunt Matilda, and you're right, I am loopy."

John snickers. "You're not just loopy, Elise, you're _insane_."

Elise proceeds to throw a doorknob at him. He isn't as lucky as the Doctor, and it hits the side of his head. He winces, clutching the rapidly purpling bruise. The Doctor tosses him an ice pack from a small freezer he had discovered, conveniently placed in the only corner not filled with junk.

"Now, if Elise is done chucking stuff at us, shall we go investigate?" asks the Doctor, "By the way, I'm the Doctor, you're John?"

John nods. "John Zetros, nice to meet you Doctor."

Elise lifts herself off the ground, and starts leading the othersPlease review, or I might be tempted to discontinue the story! (I'm serious)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_They watched it. They watched the one who had come through space and time. Not the weak female, but the strong, old male. It had power, and knowledge. It could stop them, it could destroy them. It was a danger, and therefore must be watched, and at the right time, it must be destroyed. They know that it will try and stop them, and they can't take that chance._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor picks up a piece of triangular shrapnel. The metal isn't anything like any of the other metals around. He inspects it more carefully. It hadn't been blown apart by explosives; it was actually intact, and unbent. As he studies it, the Doctor notices two little catches on each of the three sides. He thinks for a moment, and then remembers the bombs. "They were triangular bombs!" he mutters, "Of course, the metal that whoever they are used can't be damaged by the explosives on the inside, so the casing opens way, they can't accidentally blow themselves up, but they can blow away the surface of an Earth continent." He turns around, spots Elise and John a few yards away poking through some other piles of rubble, and calls them over.

"What is it, Doctor?" asks John.

The Doctor holds up the piece of casing. "I found this."

John barely glances at it. "So? It's just another piece of shrapnel."

Elise smacks him on the head. "You idiot! If the Doctor called us over, it's because he found something _important_." She kneels beside the Doctor, and looks at the casing fragment.

"Do you know what this is?" he asks Elise.

"Doctor?" she asks, "Is that a piece of one of the bombs?"

The Doctor grins at her. "That's right, except it isn't just a random piece; it's a piece of the casing around the explosives. Do you see these latches?" He holds them up so that she can see them. "These release when the bomb's going to explode. This metal casing can't be harmed by the explosives inside. That's why this survived intact." He reaches over to the other side of the pile, and plucks another from it. "And why a lot more of them are scattered all over North America."

John scratched his head. "So, maybe if we explore the continent, we might find some more clues about who attacked us. Then we might be able to find them, find out what they're trying to do, and stop them!"

The Doctor gets up and looks around. "Except for the fact that all the transportation was destroyed in the attack."

John hangs his head. "Oh, guess I forgot about that."

Elise gets up, and faces the two men. "Actually, we do have transportation."

The Doctor turns to her. "There's no guarantee the **_Tardis_** will take us to the right place in time or space."

Elise rolls her eyes. "We've got my ship, the **_Chickadee_**."

The Doctor gapes at her. "The **_Chickadee_**? All the words and names you can think of, and you come up with the **_Chickadee_**?!"

"Yep. Don't you know what a chickadee is?"

John watches them with a confused look on his eyes. The Doctor is about to reply to Elise when he cuts in. "Wait! What are you two talking about?! What ships? How can they travel through, like, time _and _places."

Elise turns to John, gestures for him to sit down, and starts explaining. "John, the Doctor is an alien. He is the last Timelord in the universe. He has a space ship, called the **_Tardis_**, which he stole from his people before they died. It can travel through time and space, and used to be able to change shapes. I have a ship just like it, except mine was never able to change shapes. Well, I don't _think_ it was ever able to change shapes."

John nods, and then he gets up and goes back to the underground room. He had decided to call it their hideout. He turns back to the others for a moment. "Come on you two, let's go back to the hideout. We can make our plans there, and prepare for any journey we might have to make."

****It's going to be a while until my next update. Things are coming up really fast. Just keep a lookout. Don't give up hope. And most importantly REVIEW! I'm sorely tempted to discontinue the story!****


End file.
